1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shield tunneling machine using a tubular shield body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since a shield tunneling machine using a tubular shield body uses segments as reaction bodies when advancing the shield body, it cannot be applied to the excavation not using segments like that of bedrock layer. Further, said segments were sometimes subjected to an unreasonable force to be broken down in the advancing of the shield body.